


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Jutschina



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutschina/pseuds/Jutschina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been thinking - when this is all done, maybe we could... dinner... a movie..."<br/>"Are you asking me out on a date?"<br/>"Interested?"</p>
<p>Here it is now, my take on the "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang" date - not much more to say about this one :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

Ianto's eyes wandered up to the clock at the wall. Not even half past six yet, he had enough time left to get ready. More than enough. Jack had said he'd be there at seven.

Ianto looked at the suit he had laid out neatly on his bed, and for the third time now he took the tie and switched it for another one. And that light blue shirt, was he sure about that? The trousers, really, what'd he done with them, he should use his time to brush them out properly.

Ianto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, glancing up to the clock again. He didn't even know why he was as nervous as he was. Wasn't a big deal, was it? Just dinner with Jack. _Just dinner with Jack..._ Ianto snorted. _A date. A proper date with Jack Harkness. Wow._

Almost a week had passed since Jack had returned from--- wherever this son of a bitch had been. It hadn't been the most pleasant week in Ianto's life. The whole team, thrown off and right back in again: So Jack was back now out of the blue - no time to catch your breath, because all of a sudden this Hart appeared - then the Rift going crazy and spitting out all sorts of alien filth ---- long story short, Ianto and Jack hadn't found any time yet to, well, _sort things out_ between them. Until now. The Rift activity was slowly getting back to normal, and Jack had found back to his position as Torchwood's leader (kind of). And so, earlier this day, he'd ordered Ianto to come to his office just as he'd wanted to leave.

Ianto couldn't help but smile and shake his head by the thought of it. _Oh, Jack..._

 

oOo

 

With a quick glance, Jack checked the monitors for Rift activity. It had been one of the calmer days - finally! - filled with the paper work of a busy week rather than with out-in-the-field action. And for as much as he hated doing paper work, this time he'd been grateful for the respite. Things had been going crazy since his return, probably thanks to John Hart - the Rift apparantly didn't like being played around with by a Time Agent with a Vortex Manipulator. Still, Jack couldn't deny that it had been a fascinating week - watching his team in action. There'd been moments when it'd felt like he wasn't even there with them; they sprung to action, everyone knew exactly what to do, as if they'd never needed him - _Didn't leave them much of a choice, did I?_

Jack closed his eyes. Leaving them for the Doctor - oh, it seemed such a long time ago. Well, it was, at least for him. The longest year ever... a shiver ran through Jack's body and his eyes shot open. For one moment, he'd seen _him_ again, the Master, and he'd felt the iron shackles around his wrists, and the heat----

No. Swallowing hard, Jack turned away from the monitors and, hands still slightly shaking, reached for his grey coat. _I have a date._ His stomach warmed a little as he thought of the night that was about to follow, the man he was about to spend it with. A little smile hushed over Jack's face. _It's over, over. No dream this time. This time, it's real._ The smile grew wider. Humming some fourties tune, the Captain slipped in his coat, stood on the Invisible Lift and pushed a button on his wrist strap to activate it. As he went up, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. Funny... when had he last been that excited for a date? He laughed.

 

He'd let Ianto come to his office earlier - had been nervous then already, standing behind his desk, fumbling with some papers in his hand, clearing his throat before he'd started to speak. _So, um, remember what I asked you recently? You said yes._

_What d'you mean, Sir?_ The look on Ianto's face almost blank, no sign if he actually had or had not known what Jack had been talking about.

_I think, Mr. Jones, you owe me a date._ It'd been cheesy, Jack knew that. He couldn't help it, since he was back --- that certain awkwardness. He and Ianto needed to talk. He needed to apologize.

Still, besides all the cheesiness, Ianto's face had brightened a little. _I do, in fact. So, what do you suggest?_

_It's been a calm day. Rift predictions say, it'll be a calm night as well. How about... a restaurant--- dinner? I pick you up. Seven o'clock. What... what do you say?_

_I say yes._ Ianto had smiled, and it had been the first smile he'd given Jack since his return that was truly genuine.

 

oOo

 

Ianto ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Black suit, light blue shirt, dark blue tie (he'd only switched one more time). He knew that he looked good. He knew that Jack would like him. With a sigh, the welsh man sat down on his bed. What he didn't understand, was why he worried so much in the first place. After all, this wasn't a traditional first date, far from it! And, of course, Ianto had rather good reason to be angry with Jack. In fact, he still was.

After John Hart had left through the Rift, they'd needed to avoid their other selves for a while, and Jack and him had spent this time together - yet, there hadn't been much talking. Not that they hadn't tried... Over the course of Jack's disappearance, Ianto had built up quite a few questions, things he wanted to say - even more then with the Captain's out-of-the-blue return - but as he'd finally been alone with the man, he'd barely known what to say. And Jack - Jack had been the same sort of awkward mess as earlier, in the office.

The first minutes of silence had been followed by quite a bit of shouting - but right there, Ianto couldn't keep his anger up for long. It hadn't been hard to see that Jack was different somehow, changed. It'd been in the way he'd --- jerked back as Ianto had raised his voice, barely visible, and how his eyes had widened for a moment...

_Then I guess his_ adventure _with the Doctor wasn't all good after all. Something happened to him._

Ianto closed his eyes. That day, Jack hadn't told him anything. Maybe tonight, he would give him some insight.

The welsh man was so rapt in thought that he jumped as the doorbell rang. Quickly, he stood up - another quick look in the mirror. Then he went to open the door.

 

oOo

 

Hands in his pockets, Jack slowly climbed the stairs to Ianto's flat.

In his absence, things had changed in Torchwood's team dynamics - especially concerning Ianto. In the past week, Jack had been able to see that. The welsh man was often out with the others now, with his own share of shooting, chasing aliens and field action - and he did good. He wasn't just the tea boy anymore, and it was not only Jack who saw that - the whole team treated him with more respect and confidence than before. Actually, when he looked at them all, Jack realised that this might be the one good thing that came out of his disappearance without a goodbye: Tosh, Gwen, Owen, Ianto - they worked like a proper team now. Taking on the responsibilty instead of giving up - it had brought the best out of them. _Not to forget how hot Ianto looks with a gun and all messed up._

With a smile, Jack rang the door bell. After a few moments, he heard the sound of approaching steps, and then Ianto opened the door. "Jack."

And he looked stunning. Jack couldn't help eyeing the welsh man up, in his elegant suit, the hair styled neatly, the small smile on his face. "Hey, gorgeous", he finally said with a big grin.

Ianto cleared his throat and held the door wide open. "So... what's the plan? Wanna come in first?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I booked a table for quarter past seven, and it'd be a ten minute walk if you'd like..."

"Yeah, of course." Ianto stepped back into his flat, and Jack heard the clink of keys and watched as the welsh man put on an overcoat.

As he appeared again at the door, Jack playfully offered him an arm. "May I lead your way?"

Ianto hesitated, and the Captain saw how his eyes quickly wandered past the street. Hastily, he let his arm drop and cleared his throat. _Too bold? Damnit, idiot!_

Ianto stepped out and closed the door behind him. "Um --- shall we?", he asked awkwardly, so Jack put his trademark grin back on and nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, c'mon."

 

oOo

 

They walked the first minutes side by side in silence, then Ianto slowed down a bit and looked at Jack. "So, this is it then, I guess", he started and bit his lip. "Let's... talk?"

The Captain returned the welsh man's gaze and clicked his tongue. "Yeah... yeah."

Another silence. Their hands brushed against each other as they walked, and Ianto linked their fingers for a moment.

Jack bit his lip. "So. Where do we start?", he asked carefully.

To his surprise, Ianto laughed. "Bloody good question. We suck at this, don't we?"

"What?"

"Talking... as in _talking_ talking."

"We haven't even started yet."

"Exactly."

Now they were both laughing, and Jack felt with relief how that strange stiffness between them started to vanish.

"Okay, where to start...", Ianto tried again. "Well, then... how did you find the Doctor in the first place?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, surprised about this first question. "Huh, okay. Um, remember that severed hand I kept?"

"'Course. You took it with you when you went away. Figured it belonged to him."

"Yeah. That hand - it's still kind of - connected with him. I used it to track him, and then, as he landed in Cardiff... y'know, the Doctor uses the Rift to charge up his Tardis - I mean his-"

"His ship to travel in time and space, I know", Ianto interrupted, and as Jack gave him a surprised look, he shrugged his shoulders and added: "Torchwood One, remember? I know my bits about the Doctor."

Jack snorted. "Oh, right. So, you know him... as a threat? 'Cause he's not, believe me."

Again, Ianto shrugged. "You know me better than to think that I blindly trust everything they told us at One. Okay, fair enough - now, why did you leave us without a single word?"

Jack looked down. He felt a wave of guilt running through him - but, then of course, it was more than that. Because he hadn't planned it this way. He had no idea what he had thought would happen, but this --- there it was again, he saw the Tardis dematerialising in front of him and how he clung to it last second; he saw the Doctor looking at him with this strange expression on his face, and he heard his words - _"...because you're wrong"_ \--- with all his immortality, this was one wound that didn't heal that easily. _I couldn't say goodbye because the Doctor was running away from me and that was my only chance._

All of a sudden, Jack stopped and grasped Ianto's hand. The welsh man looked at him wide-eyed.

"Ianto..."

"Jack? Are you alright?"

The Captain closed his eyes and sighed. "I... I owe you answers. I know that. But there- there are some things I can't tell you. Not yet. Nothing to do with you, I just--- I'll tell you one day, but I can't just yet..."

"Hey", Ianto's soft voice interrupted him, and then Jack felt a hand on his cheek, gently caressing him. "It's okay. Don't worry..." The Captain opened his eyes and glanced at Ianto. The welsh man gave him an assuring smile. "It's fine. I understand."

_There's a reason I didn't choose to travel with the Doctor in the end. All that waiting... only to show me where I really belong. And_ he _would never say that I'm wrong._

 

oOo

 

Ianto just couldn't help it. As he and Jack sat down at the table in the restaurant, he caught himself looking around nervously, wondering if anyone here knew that he and Jack were lovers. _It's so fucking silly._

A waiter arrived, bringing them menus and the wine list.

"What d'you wanna drink?", Jack asked smiling, reaching across the table to take Ianto's hand. The welsh man stiffened and quickly pulled away, clearing his throat; he stared nervously at the wine list and just ordered the next best thing.

"Sorry, I just thought...", Jack began as the waiter was gone.

Ianto shook his head and hid his face behind the menu. "No. I mean- I'm- I'm just being silly. It's okay. Don't be sorry. I-- um, I don't know", he stuttered and closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed and guilty. He shouldn't be ashamed of being with Jack. He wasn't. Was he?

"Maybe it's me. Maybe you still need time", Jack tried again, his voice soft. "Y'know, maybe we just have to figure out where we are. What we are. I guess I... tend to forget that I can't just pick things up where I left off. It's not the same- _we_ are not the same."

Ianto lowered the menu to face the Captain. "Things were easier back then, weren't say?", he commented with a laugh. _For example, I never thought I'd feel for you the way I do. I never thought I'd miss you as much as I did. You bastard._

Jack smiled a sad smile. "Yeah. Guess they were." His eyes drifted off, and for a moment he seemed absent, as if his mind was somewhere far away. "I missed you", he added, focusing on Ianto again.

The welsh man nodded. "Tell me 'bout it."

"I'm sorry-"

"No more apologies." Ianto sighed and glanced away. "Let's... rather get on. The talking thing."

"What d'you want to know?"

"Simple. With the Doctor - where were you?"

Jack hesitated, apparantly thinking about the question. The waiter returned with their wine, shortly deflecting their attention.

"Not as simple as you think", the Captain finally started, taking a sip of the wine. Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Start with... the end of the universe. Quite literally."

Ianto's eyes widened. "Uh-- woah. So... how was that?"

Jack laughed. "Well. Didn't stay there for long. There was this other Timelord, and we went back in time... went here, actually."

"What do you mean... here?", the welsh man asked with a frown.

"Earth. London. 2008."

_"What?!"_

"And then a year passed."

"Jack, I don't understand-"

"You couldn't. The Year That Never Was..."

Ianto raised his hand to shut the Captain up. He squinted and tried to process Jack's words but it all just seemed like babbling to him. "Sorry, I'm afraid you gotta start over again. You're not making sense", he finally said, opening his eyes again.

The expression on Jack's face had changed. There was fear in his eyes, and pain. He blinked, as if to chase away a bad memory, some picture in his mind, and all of a sudden he jerked backwards in his chair, almost falling.

Ianto jumped up, startled, and moved around to hold his lover, firmly gripping his shoulders. "Jack! Stay with me, Jack!"

The Captain gasped and looked up to him, disoriented for a moment. "I- I- sorry... sorry, for a second I thought-"

Ianto exhaled deeply. "Are you alright?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I just--- well. Memories."

"C'mon. You need to get some air."

They had attracted quite some attention to themselves - not that Ianto gave a fuck right now -, and the welsh man quickly waved a waiter over to pay for the wine. Then he helped Jack in his coat and led him out of the restaurant, refusing to let go of him.

They found a bench nearby, and Ianto made Jack sit down and rest for a bit before he allowed him to talk again.

"Thanks, Ianto."

The young man laughed and shook his head. "What for?"

"But I mean it."

"So do I. Look, I'll always be there for you when you need me." Ianto paused and looked away. _Strange thing to say. Never said something like that before._ Clearing his throat, he added: "Besides, if I hadn't asked..."

"No, Ianto, don't do this-"

"... it's partly my fault-"

"No!" Jack had got up and gave him a stern look. "It's only one man's fault. And that man is dead. The memories... they'll fade."

Ianto shrugged, and pushed Jack back on his place on the bench, sitting down next to him. "Okay. Still, for now - rest."

Jack sighed and leaned against the young man. Ianto closed his eyes, and slowly put his arm around the Captain, gently squeezing his arm, holding him.

"Shame, though", Jack whispered with regret in his voice.

"Huh?"

"The date. I spoiled it."

Ianto chuckled. "Oh, you know, I might give you another go."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

 

oOo

 

They were strolling back to Ianto's flat, walking closely side by side, and finally, finally able to talk with each other again at ease, as they used to.

"Y'know what - I think it wasn't all bad, that I was away. For the team, I mean. Look at you all - you're great working all together. Had enough time to notice that the past week, when I stood useless in the corner while you ran the show on your own."

"Well, we're Torchwood. We couldn't just go and cry and give it all up, could we?" Ianto beamed at Jack, a proud smile on his face. "And so we didn't."

"No. And you - out in the field now, are we? Should've thought of that earlier, you look really hot when you're all badass."

Ianto laughed. "Yeah, we needed a field agent more than a teaboy."

"Oh, no, don't say that - 'cause you're doing both!"

"Well, here you go - we can do without the Captain, but no Torchwood without my coffee!"

The two men went on with their banter for a while, until they finally found themselves back in front of Ianto's flat. The welsh man stopped and looked at Jack. "You stay over, right?"

Jack shrugged. "If you'll have me..."

Ianto snorted and leered at Jack. "Oh, I'll have you alright!" He grinned. "Y'know, we didn't have dinner. I'm a bit hungry."

"Why, Mr. Jones, you're making me blush!"

"I don't think there's any species out there that could make Captain Jack Harkness blush", Ianto deadpanned. Then, after a short moment, he gripped the older man at his coat, pulled him close and kissed him. "But maybe that", he breathed against Jack's skin, gently pressing another kiss on his cheek.

Jack just stood there, wide-eyed, while Ianto pulled away, getting his key and opening the door. "Coming?", he asked with a smile.

Jack slowly raised his hand to his cheek, where Ianto's lips had touched him, and brushed over the spot, closing his eyes. "Yeah", he whispered, following the welsh man into his flat. He had come home alright.


End file.
